turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Benjamin Disraeli
Forgive my ignorance but what is the Leader of the House of Commons? I'm familiar with the Speaker of the House of Commons, the Leader of the Government (ie the Prime Minister), the Leader of the Opposition, and the Leaders within each party. Of all of them I would think only the Speaker could claim to be leading the House of Commons. Turtle Fan 17:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) "The Leader of the House of Commons is a member of the Cabinet of the United Kingdom who is responsible for arranging government business in the House of Commons. Although at one time the position was usually held by the Prime Minister, in recent years, the post has usually been combined with that of Lord President of the Council (i.e., of the Privy Council); from 2003 it has been combined instead with the office of Lord Privy Seal." TR 17:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::In Canada, the position is called "House Leader" although that might be a shortened name for an official title that is the same as that in Britain. I don't know if the position had always been around or not but it makes sense since the PM is busy running the country so he can have a deputy who gets the legislation through the House. ML4E 01:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Isn't that what the whip does? :::::The whip reports to him. Its more like the US Speaker's role with respect to getting legislation passed although, unlike the US, it is formulated in the PMO (PM's Office) and cabinet. Parliamentary Speaker is (or supposed to be) an impartial chair of Parliament (or Committee of the Whole if you want to get technical). Until about 15 years ago the Speaker was appointed by the PM. Now they are elected by a all party, secret ballot vote of MPs so its not uncommon for an opposition MP to hold the position. ML4E 03:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The Parliamentary Speaker I'm familiar with from London. I got a kick out of watching the last one during PMQ: "Aw . . . awduh! Aw . . . awduh!" He looked so foppish. The new one has a more commanding stage presence, but a less entertaining one. ::::::In Ottawa, does the speaker remain a member of his party? In London he leaves the party and only votes during a tie, and even then he's constrained. I believe the Tories and Labour alternate, and no party contests his seat during a general election. I've sometimes wondered about the people from that district or riding or seat or whatever it's called. Your MP is a toothless tiger policy-wise, wholly unable to advocate for your issues. Turtle Fan 05:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Centuries ago the speakership was more like Speaker of the House of Representatives: a position of political leadership, held by a very powerful person. Thomas More was Speaker before he became Chancellor. Turtle Fan 05:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's one advantage to a presidential system, I suppose. The impasse that's reach when different parties control the executive and the legislature makes parliament look good as often as it happens, though. Turtle Fan 01:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :So it was done by the Prime Minister? Because he held the offices at the times when he was not PM. Turtle Fan 18:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Everything I'm reading gives the Magic 8-Ball answer: "It Depends". TR 18:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You know, I watched the Queen's Speech online the other day and it made me feel inadequate. When the Prez does the State of the Union, there's some ceremony to it, but not much, and the Queen's Speech makes it look like a bunch of guys just spontaneously meeting up and asking their leader what the plan is. But the UK's got all these overlapping offices with unclear duties, confusing customs, inconstant conventions--And they don't even have a written constitution they can refer back to to help them keep everything straight. Now I don't feel so bad. Turtle Fan 20:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Democratic anarchy at work. Very Socratic. ML4E 01:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've occasionally entertained the idea that, if a British monarch wanted to restore absolute monarchy, I'm not aware of anything stopping him or her this side of the Magna Carta. Turtle Fan 01:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Sure as we move this, HT's plan for a Victorian work comes to fruition and it's set during one of Disraeli's terms. But for now, he should move to the References, for the same reasons as Thomas Cranmer. TR (talk) 02:54, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :"You don't even know who I am." -Benjamin Disraeli to Peter Griffin Turtle Fan (talk) 02:56, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Agreed. I think I'll stop commenting from now on unless there is a disagreement either by me or between posters. ML4E (talk) 23:01, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Think I'll do the same, to avoid the likes of the above. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:02, July 30, 2016 (UTC) This was overlooked. Consensus is to move it. Also, the other "H"s are fine. ML4E (talk) 21:44, August 2, 2016 (UTC)